Les derniers jours
by Petit Dino
Summary: San savait que les ténèbres l'enveloppaient doucement, comme on enveloppe un enfant dans une couverture.
1. Chapitre 1

— Ashitaka !

Elle n'aimait pas quand il prenait cet air renfermé. Trop mystérieux pour ne pas penser à quelque chose de grave. Et quand il baissait la tête et perdait sa lueur caractéristique dans les yeux, San savait que les ténèbres l'enveloppaient doucement, comme on enveloppe un enfant dans une couverture. Il était accroupi, à l'ombre d'un grand arbre de la Forêt. Son haut n'était fait que de deux manches bleues, reliées devant par un nœud. Si bien que son torse était visible dans son intégralité. Un torse fort, dur, puissant où les quelques entailles ne devenaient que de simples éraflures. La journée passée dans les forges lui valurent cet effluve particulière du charbon, de la fumée et de la sueur; bref l'odeur des humains. Odeur que San n'arrivait toujours pas à supporter. Sa colonne vertébrale se dessinait parfaitement, droite, sous cette peau veloutée et brillante. En s'approchant à pas feutrés, elle remarqua que les empreintes d'Ashitaka dans la mousse blême étaient encore visibles. Comme lorsqu'on marche sur de la neige. La clairière baignait dans une quiétude unique, le soleil ne tardera pas à se coucher. Toute la Forêt semblait s'apaiser, plongée dans une lumière étrange.

— San.

C'est comme s'il venait juste de remarquer sa présence. Son esprit était ailleurs.

— A quoi penses tu ? souffla-t-elle en l'entourant délicatement de ses bras.

— Non rien… je regardais l'eau là bas.

Il accompagna la parole au geste, désignant l'eau stagnante pure et scintillante à quelques mètres de là. Les rayons du soleil qui traversaient le feuillage provoquaient un jeu de lumière sur la surface. On devinait des créatures au dessous, parmi les algues et autres plantes marines. Tous deux fixaient le point désigné, comme si il allait se passer quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Mais rien ne vint. D'une manière, leurs regards ne pouvaient s'en détacher. San avait le menton sur l'épaule du jeune homme, ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre qu'ils entendaient les pulsations de leur cœur.

— Tout se passe bien au village des Forges ?

Il ne sourcilla point, à se demander s'il avait réellement entendu. Son profil resta aussi droit qu'immobile. Il lui avait parlé récemment que dame Eboshi ne cessait d'accroître ses attentes. Les demandes étaient toujours plus nombreuses, et par conséquent, le travail plus laborieux. Mais Ashitaka n'était pas homme à fléchir et encore moins à se plaindre. Malgré tout, San savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas la raison. Mais elle posait des questions, jusqu'à une éventuelle preuve du contraire.

— Tu peux me le dire si le travail est trop dur, assura-t-elle en effleurant ses légères entailles.

— Non, ce n'est pas ça, répondit-il du tac au tac.

— Gonza alors qui joue les escrocs…

— Gonza ?

Son expression avait pris un ton perplexe.

— Tu sais bien, susurra-t-elle, le chef des arquebusiers, lieutenant d'Eboshi.

— Je sais bien, San. Mais Gonza n'a rien à voir. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en parles.

Voyant que c'était peine perdue, la jeune femme pointa de nouveau son regard vers la source d'eau. Les deux amants restèrent ainsi un bon moment, pendant que tout, autour d'eux, se plongeait dans la pénombre.

— Le village Emishi, lâcha-t-il.

Si elle le pouvait, ses oreilles se seraient redressées. Comme un loup qui discernerait une proie à proximité. Malgré que ce nom lui était tout à fait inconnu.

— Le peuple auquel je faisais parti avant de venir ici.

— Et bien ?

Il la fixa dans les yeux -la première fois depuis tout à l'heure- et elle lut dans leurs ténèbres une douleur soudaine et imprévisible.

— Un village caché dans les reliefs du Nord-Est, chassé par l'empereur. J'ai du le quitter pour me libérer de ma malédiction.

En un frisson, elle se remémora l'infâme brulure qui, quelques mois auparavant, recouvrait son bras droit dans son intégralité. A présent, il n'y en avait plus aucune trace mais les souvenirs resteraient à jamais gravés dans son esprit.

— Ils sont tous mort d'une épidémie.

Elle crut avoir mal entendu.

— Un messager qui rentrait au village a croisé des paysans sur la grande route. Ils étaient en train d'enterrer les cadavres; hommes, femmes, enfants. Quand il les a interpellé, ils ont juste dit « Le peuple Emishi s'est éteint. C'était prévisible de toutes façons, ils n'avaient aucun avenir, voilà ce que c'est que de rester à l'écart du monde ! »

Une larme glissa sur sa joue, mince filet transparent qui finit sa chute parmi les fleurs rosées.

— On ne sait pas de quoi il s'agit ni la provenance. Personne ne peut nous le confirmer. Mais tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'il n'y a plus aucun survivant.

San baissa la tête, bouleversée, et ne vit pas qu'Ashitaka fixait son pendentif, les yeux embués. _Un petit couteau émeraude aux éclats de diamants violacés, symbole d'amour éternel que Kaya lui avait offert avant son grand départ._


	2. Chapter 2

Il faisait une chaleur épouvantable. Si chaud que le paysage se fondait en mirages et qu'il fallait cligner des yeux pour voir à nouveau. La route était déserte, aigre et sèche comme la gorge d'un homme assoiffé. La seule présence de vie notable se résumait à des silhouettes de rapaces en contre-jour; tournant dans le ciel et quand ils passaient devant le soleil, le jeune Haiko retenait un frisson. Il avait toujours eu peur des oiseaux. Et surtout de ces gros rapaces affamés, qui, on ne sait pas si d'une minute à l'autre allaient se jeter sur vous pour vous dévorer les entrailles. Rien qu'à cette pensée, il talonna avec plus de nervosité. Son cheval émit un hennissement qui sonnait comme un sanglot. Ses pas étaient de plus en plus lents et faibles. Il lui restait environ deux heures avant d'arriver au village, mais il avait le pressentiment effroyable qu'il n'allait pas y arriver. Pas cette fois. Quand il pointa son regard vers le ciel limpide, il prit une inspiration haletante d'air chaud, qui ne fit que l'enflammer encore plus. Et sa réserve d'eau était vide. Dans les alentours, aucune source pour se désaltérer n'était visible. Le soleil bombardait sur ses épaules nues, le haut de sa tête était brûlant au toucher.

Il planait dans l'air quelque chose comme… une extrême lourdeur.

Un sentiment inquiétant qui le rongeait inexorablement. C'était bien trop vide, trop silencieux, trop mort. Un croassement au dessus de sa tête le fit frissonner malgré lui. Les claquements des sabots sur les cailloux, le seul bruit qui le rattachait à la réalité.

Soudain, Haiko releva la tête.

Il n'avait pas rêvé, c'était bien des voix, du moins il le pensait. Mais c'était bien trop vague pour le préciser. C'était plus loin, vers l'Est, derrière une colline de graviers qui obliquait à gauche de son chemin. Comme si le cheval avait eut la même impression, il s'arrêta, pour guetter. En fait, il s'agissait de cris graves et profonds comme des grognements bestiaux. Il cligna des yeux pour effacer le mirage et tendit l'oreille, tandis que son cheval s'avançait au pas. Il imagina des hommes et femmes en train de souffrir et pousser des cris déchirants proche de la mort. Même si son esprit lui dictait de faire demi-tour, il ne put s'empêcher d'approcher. Bientôt il verrait de ses propres yeux et il s'en irait. _Juste pour voir_, se dit-il. Un amas de charognards s'amoncelaient derrière la colline. Leurs croassements devenaient de plus en plus nombreux. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il perçut l'odeur. La puanteur qui remontait fatalement ses narines. Il toussa. On aurait dit du sang, de la terre, des relents de cendres et, encore plus puissant, la mort. Ou alors était-ce la chaleur qui lui jouait encore des tours ?Un vautour se posa sur la terre ferme, ses plumes empestaient la charogne à dix mètres. De son bec pendait un morceau de viande.

Quand Haiko parvint en haut de la colline, il se crispa de tout son corps.

Tous les vautours se livraient à un étrange festin. Ils grignotaient ensemble une dizaine de cadavres. Mais le jeune homme dut regarder plus longtemps pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'humains. Ils étaient tous recouverts de terre, de moisissure et de poussière. Leur peau semblait être de l'argile foncé et, sur leurs figures agonisante, deux yeux jaunes fixaient le ciel. Ils étaient tous sur le dos, mort sans doute. Parmi ces individus difformes et effroyables, son regard s'arrêta sur une petite fille. Sa jupe en toile lui donnait un semblant féminin mais le reste n'était qu'un monstre. Même ses cheveux hérissés n'avaient plus rien d'humains.

Le cœur de Haiko se mit à battre jusque dans ses tempes quand elle bougea du bras.

Sa petite main se referma sur la terre, comme si elle aurait voulu en prendre une poignée et son buste se relevait lentement. Un rictus en guise de sourire, elle faisait penser à une poupée en très mauvais état. C'est quand elle cria que quelque chose se déclencha en lui. _C'était donc eux qui poussaient les cris et grognements._ Un frisson ébranlable le secoua si violemment qu'il aurait basculé de son cheval, mais sa main s'accrocha juste à temps aux rennes. _Oh mon Dieu._

Tous les cadavres se relevaient et -le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour Haiko- ils le fixaient tous avec une sinistre avidité.

Imperturbables, les rapaces continuaient leur danse macabre. Sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, quelque chose de froid s'accrocha à sa cheville et il s'effondra à terre. Il toussa une fois de plus et réalisa avec horreur qu'on le tirait vers l'enfer. Il chercha désespérément une prise, mais l'herbe sèche ne le retiendrait pas. _C'était bien trop tard._ Une main d'argile tirait sa cheville, l'individu -ou ce qu'il en restait- poussait des grognements, indiquant à ses semblables de le rejoindre. _Et d'emporter ce jeune homme tout frais au milieu de l'agonie. _Haiko avait trop peur pour crier et il vit son cheval apeuré s'enfuir au loin, le laissant seul avec la Mort. Il commença à se débattre comme un sauvage. _Laissez-moi !Je veux vivre !_ Ses coups lancés au hasard le libérèrent un instant de son adversaire. La sueur recouvrait son visage déformé par la peur. En reculant, il ne remarqua pas que d'autres monstres l'encerclaient.

Et qu'à présent, sa figure se trouvait dans leur ombre.

Des visages déformés, où des lambeaux de chair pendaient comme quelque chose qui s'effrite. Il eut le temps de remarquer que des asticots et autres insectes grouillaient parmi les innombrables plaies qui rongeaient leur corps. _Vision d'horreur. _Déjà, un filet de salive s'égouttait avec une lenteur irréelle, Haiko eut le sentiment qu'il allait finir dévoré dans les plus atroces souffrances. Son corps continuait de trembler malgré lui. Un regard. Juste un regard jaune et livide.

Juste ça et il se sentit prit d'une force phénoménale.

Il tira la dague de son père - qu'il gardait toujours à la ceinture- et la brandit avec ferveur. Apparemment, ses adversaires n'eurent aucune réaction et ne reculeraient devant rien. Le même rictus sur leur face sombre et une démarche lente et effroyable. Mais quelques uns rampaient, d'autres boitaient, il leur manquait des membres. Le jeune homme poussa un hurlement tout en se jetant, l'arme au poing, sur les monstres. Ne s'arrêtant pas d'hurler, il les entailla aussi rude et violent qu'une bête. Enfonçant la lame partout où il le pouvait. Mais c'était peine perdue. Même blessés rien ne les arrêtera. Ce n'était que des masses dégoulinantes de chair et de vers; ils n'était pas vulnérables. Son regard se posa sur la dague méconnaissable, une espèce de mousse marron visqueuse et un liquide noir d'ébène la recouvrait dans son intégralité.

_C'est du sang noir. Le sang des démons. _

Il lâcha son arme et sentit de nouveau un contact froid au niveau de sa cheville. Et bientôt remonter le long de sa jambe. Son cri sembla le déchirer, comme on déchire une feuille de papier. Déjà il sentait des mâchoire se refermer sur ses mollets et il crut vivre les derniers instants de sa vie. _Ne meurs pas_.

Quand soudain un fredonnement fendit l'air.

C'était assez fort mais la voix semblait chantonner. Haiko s'immobilisa et tourna la tête dans la direction du bruit. Dans les arbres. Mais il ne vit rien, ce n'était que la pénombre sous les cimes et branches. A cette voix aiguë et stridente, tous les monstres s'étaient immobilisés. Le jeune homme crut avoir rêvé. Mais la chansonnette reprenait, comme un balancement, c'était bien réel. On aurait presque dit une berceuse, ou une comptine, oui ça doit être ça. Haiko n'avait pas compris. C'était incroyable. Toutes les âmes errantes prêtes à le dévorer il y a quelques instants étaient affalées à terre. Mais cette fois ci il s'agissait juste de vulgaires morceaux de viandes, _sans vie_. Il n'y avait plus les grognements, plus de cris. Le silence emplit le lieu car la voix fluette s'était tu aussi. Un vautour fit son apparition.

Quand Haiko entendit son battement d'ailes, il se jeta sur ses jambes et s'enfuit.


	3. Chapter 3

La calèche était secouée de soubresauts répétitifs. Mouvement saccadé qui empêchait Haiko de fermer les yeux. De toutes manières, il n'osera plus jamais les fermer. Après ce qu'il a vu. Mais était-il sûr d'avoir vraiment vu ?Ou était-ce un mirage ?Il pointa son regard vers l'horizon qui se brouillait dans une lumière aveuglante, les formes dansaient et il dut baisser la tête pour ne pas avoir à supporter plus longtemps la lumière. Elle lui transperçait les yeux, le brûlait comme on torture un malheureux avec du fer forgé qu'on sortait du feu. Rien qu'à cette idée les cris revinrent emplir son esprit, on dirait qu'ils l'encerclaient alors qu'ils n'étaient que le fruit de son imagination. Mais d'une manière, il aurait été rassuré s'il les voyait vraiment, s'il avait une preuve de son tourment pour qu'on ne le prenne pas pour un fou. Là, il avait juste l'impression de sombrer petit à petit et que personne ne le rattrapera. Même pas le paysan qui fouettait son cheval avec nonchalance. Ce qui n'accélérait pas tant que ça la calèche, mais il en prenait sans doute du plaisir ou alors était-ce une simple habitude ?

— Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé, mon p'tit ?

Haiko mit une minute à réaliser qu'on lui parlait. Cette voix rocailleuse qui fendit l'air était la première qu'il entendait depuis la veille. L'homme avait atteint la force de l'âge, celui où la silhouette s'affaisse et les gestes ne sont que de vulgaires mouvements sans incidences. Toutefois, il gardait une stature qui lui conféra l'estime d'autrui; on ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec un homme doté d'autant d'expériences.

— …

Articuler le moindre son relevait de l'impossible pour Haiko; les mots lui restaient coincés dans la gorge; comme un arrière goût qui ne se dissipe pas. Quelques claquements de sabots plus tard; le paysan surenchérit en tournant la tête:

— T'as avalé ta langue ?

Le jeune homme se contenta de fixer le visage du vieillard. Une lueur de supplice dans le regard; comme si le paysan pouvait lui arracher les mots de la bouche, avec un peu de compassion.

— Et voilà comment on me remercie…

Il fouetta son cheval d'un geste brusque et nerveux, le claquement fendit l'air avec l'impression d'un grincement de dents. Haiko frissonna, on aurait dit que c'était lui qu'on venait de fouetter et non le chétif cheval d'où commençait à s'échapper, au niveau de la hanche, un filet de sang. Un instant il douta qu'on allait le chasser de la calèche, qu'il finirait le chemin à pied. Mais il se sentait incapable d'un tel effort; si le paysan l'expulsait sans pitié, Haiko savait qu'il sera mort sur ce gravier cuisant. Heureusement il n'en fut rien.

Mais le silence emplit de nouveau le lieu; le paysan n'osait plus dire un seul mot. Quant au jeune homme, il en resta tout simplement incapable. C'est à ce moment là qu'il repensa à la voix fluette et au léger balancement de la comptine; une jeune fille ?Mais pourquoi les âmes errantes avaient succombé aussi facilement ?Comment se faisait-il que Haiko avait survécu ?Et la fatale évidence le percuta comme un coup de poignard; s'il avait échappé à la mort, aussi incroyable soit-elle, il ne tardera pas à la rencontrer encore une fois sur son chemin. Comme s'il était frigorifié, ses poils restèrent hérissés tout le reste du voyage, ne cessant de scruter furtivement les ombres qui dansaient sous le soleil.

Plus tard, Haiko décida d'écrire ce qu'il voulait avoir vu; comme quoi, sur la route cuisante au soleil, il avait croisé des paysans qui enterraient des humains à grands coups de bêche. Ainsi, ils lui avaient expliqué qu'il s'agissait du peuple Emishi qui, de part son exil des autres communautés, n'a pas pu faire face à l'épidémie qui a frappé le village. Mais, c'était prévisible de toutes façons. Haiko mit un point final à ces mensonges, fier et en même temps, avec un arrière goût d'amertume dans la gorge. Un certain maître Jiko le scrutait depuis tout à l'heure, son nom avait été prononcé à maintes reprises et son ventre gras semblait peser sur ses cuisses comme celui d'une femme enceinte qui aurait fondu sous le soleil. A vrai dire la chaleur cuisante, en cette soirée ne s'était pas atténuée, au contraire, elle était lourde et insupportable.

— Tu n'es pas du coin, non ?

Le vieil homme s'était brusquement arrêté de manger son bol de riz, il avait les lèvres en suspense, dans l'attente d'une réponse -qui n'allait jamais venir. Des heures que Haiko n'avait pas retrouvé l'usage de la parole, à ce stade, aucun espoir n'était envisageable.

— Tu m'entends au moins ?

Le jeune homme affirma d'un signe de tête.

— Bien, suis-moi alors.

Il s'exécuta, fourrant ce qu'il venait d'écrire dans sa manche -il avait enfilé un par-dessus pour cacher ses blessures. Ainsi, il le suiva par delà des murailles du village des Forges. Les gens regardaient bizarrement ces deux hommes, l'un jeune et au visage aussi pâle que la mort et l'autre, trapu et cachant le sien par un tissu blanc cassé. Haiko se demanda pourquoi d'ailleurs, doutant s'il faisait bien de rester en sa compagnie. Bien qu'il ne semblait pas méchant, rien ne prouvait le contraire et il était incapable de protester. L'agitation n'était plus qu'un brouhaha en arrière fond, ils venaient de monter la colline -celle qui, inévitablement, ouvrait sur la Forêt. Le spectacle en bas était impressionnant, les immenses chaudières relâchaient une fumée opaque. Le brasier était visible, dans les forges, des silhouettes humaines fourmillaient à une vitesse fulgurante. La nuit prenait forme. Ils avaient marché une bonne dizaine de minutes. Au grand étonnement d'Haiko, le vieil homme n'était pas du tout essoufflé, malgré la côte conséquente, le sous-estimerait-il ?Il n'en était plus tout à faire sûr…

— Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas expliquer, garçon. Des choses qui restent un mystère pour nous, les humains.

Haiko attendait la suite, de toutes manières, il ne pouvait pas lui couper la parole. Son interlocuteur devait en profiter.

— Je sais que tu as du mal à me croire. Mais même moi, Jiko, celui qui a enlevé la tête du Dieu Cerf, je suis aussi indécis que toi.

Le jeune homme releva la tête, abasourdi par ce nom qui, lui semblait-il, n'existait que dans les contes.

— Je t'assure, sussura-t-il, la tête du Dieu Cerf, dans mes propres mains !

Il les regardait à présent, comme pour se rappeler de ce moment, peut-être le plus excitant de toute sa vie.

— Mais bien sûr les esprits de la Forêt sont plus forts que nous…

Jiko s'arrêta soudain, parcourant le ciel voilé de son regard. Il commençait à s'assombrir, prenant une couleur rosée magnifique.

— Viens !Dépêche toi !

Il lui empoigna le bras, détalant avec une vitesse insoupçonnée vers les ténèbres de la Forêt. Ses espèces de tongs en bois claquaient sur les cailloux, on aurait dit qu'il devenait possédé -un de ces fous qui fait une crise sans prévenir. Haiko se demanda ce qu'il faisait là, pourquoi il ne renonçait pas et ne rentrait pas au village pour montrer son mensonge à tout le monde afin qu'on le laisse tranquille. Mais il ne trouva pas de réponses. Peut-être la curiosité, savoir enfin ce que ce vieil homme avait à cacher. Juste pour voir. Il frissonna, la dernière fois qu'il s'était dit ça, il avait frôlé la mort -lorsqu'il avait entendu les cris et s'était approché avec son cheval, pour découvrir un spectacle macabre. Jiko n'avait pas ralenti, hors d'haleine, il courait entre les arbres, comme s'il faisait une course, ou qu'il avait seulement quelques secondes pour trouver un trésor, lequel ? La réponse allait bientôt venir.

Ils avaient atteint le point culminant de toute la vallée. A présent, il faisait un noir de jais, les ombres se formaient à partir d'un mince rayon de lune. Même si Jiko ne laissait rien paraître de sa fatigue, son cœur cognait comme une bombe à retardement. Haiko l'entendait à presque un mètre mais le silence était tel que tous les bruits possibles étaient perceptibles. Même ceux que l'on était pas censé entendre, lui murmura une voix intérieure. Derrière des arbres dont une seule racine avait l'épaisseur d'une jambe humaine, ils étaient planqués, tous les deux; comme s'il ne fallait absolument pas qu'on les voit -malgré la nuit qui emplissait le lieu.

— On l'a sûrement râté. On a trop attendu.

Les mots de maître Jiko semblaient être pesés avec exactitude. Comme s'il récitait une prière.

— Oh !Ne viendriez vous pas ?Juste pour vous revoir… une seule fois. Après tout ce temps, j'attends ce moment avec tellement d'impatience.

Silence.

— Vous êtes la seule chose qui compte à mes yeux.

Haiko eut soudain très froid, un frisson l'avait parcouru de tout son corps. Qu'était-il en train de faire ce pauvre Jiko ?En quoi se transformait-il donc ?Il observa, interdit, les lèvres du vieillard trembler à chacune de ses paroles. Il observa ses yeux qui s'ouvraient, se fermaient, et fixaient tantôt le ciel, tantôt la terre à ses pieds. Il observa sa silhouette accroupie, recroquevillée sur elle-même et tremblotante. Il se sentait de trop dans cette scène, un spectateur illégal. Le jeune homme détourna donc le regard, balayant de ses yeux toute la vallée endormie. On ne voyait que la cime des arbres, reconnus dans cette région pour être immenses. Des formes dansaient dans les recoins, en contrebas, sur les rochers de granit. Mais il n'y prêta pas grande attention, quelque chose d'autre avait pris beaucoup plus d'importance. Il sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa tête.

Son cœur mis à nu tambourinait comme s'il voulait sortir. Le rythme ne cessa de s'accélérer. Il se maintint aux racines pour éviter de flancher dans le vide. Mais son corps était resté crispé par la sensation effroyable d'être traqué. Quant à Jiko, ses paroles restèrent en suspens.


End file.
